Tudo por Causa de um Lápis de Cera Idiota
by TranslationM
Summary: ‘Pode me emprestar seu lápis de cera?’ ‘Não.’ ‘Mas você tem dois azuis!’ ‘E daí? Um deles pode acabar quebrando.’ Percabeth, Universo Alternativo. ... E tudo isso por causa de um lápis de cera idiota. :9
1. Chapter 1

**... Tudo por Causa de um Lápis de Cera Idiota. (Crayons)**

_Olá, semideuses :) , bom, estou aqui finalmente começando a postar o meu segundo projeto (palmas HAUEHUAHE).  
é o seguinte ... a fanfic 'Crayons' é uma historinha em Universo Alternativo onde Percy e Annabeth se conhecem... por causa de um giz de cera azul. é, é isso mesmo, um giz de cera. HAUEHUAHEU. , o primeiro capítulo pode parecer meu ridículo ... mais isso é só quando o Percy e a Annabeth são crianças , então , por favor , não me matem AHUEHAUE. Boa leitura ; _

_Essa Fic Pertence ao Usuário: Akatsuki Child_

_**Não Pertence a Mim.**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era um dia quente de primavera. As crianças riam e jogavam jogos como picula e amarelinha. As flores brotavam, brilhando, exibindo toda a sua beleza e a sua cor, e a grama estava verde. Alguns pássaros voavam por aí, perseguindo uns aos outros, cantando as suas canções. Pois é... estavam todos felizes, curtindo a mãe natureza.

Bem... todos, menos um. A única pessoa infeliz, era um garotinho sentado na grama, tinha seis anos, cabelos negros e muito rebeldes – que nunca tinham conseguido ser domesticados pela mãe do garoto – olhos verdes, da cor do mar, e um pouco ingênuo de vez em quando. Seu nome, senhoras e senhores... era Percy Jackson.

Os seus colegas de classe estavam todos lá fora, colorindo, mais ele não tinha o giz de cera da cor que ele precisava para continuar o seu desenho... e era por isso que ele estava infeliz.

Ele olhou para a ovelha que ele estava desenhando no seu papel – uma ovelha muito, muito fofa – e cruzou os seus braços. Tudo de que ele precisava era a cor azul, para fazer o céu. Ele, de alguma forma, tinha perdido o giz azul do seu pacote de 16 lápis... e isso deixou ele chateado.

"Qual o problema, Percy?" Sua professora de jardim de infância, a Srta. Smith, perguntou, agachando-se ao seu lado.

"Eu perdi meu lápis de cera azul." Ele bufou.

"Bem, porquê você não vai ver se pode pegar emprestado de alguém?" Ela sorriu.

Percy suspirou e balançou a cabeça. A Srta. Smith saiu, deixando Percy de testa franzida. Ninguém iria emprestar um lápis de cera para ele, todo mundo achava que ele era bobo. E _ele_ não iria pedir um ao "Danny-cabeça-de-crayon". Esse era o apelido que a turma tinha dado para o garoto, isso tudo porquê ele era de uma família muito rica, então eles puderam comprar para ele o pacote de 62 pastéis... e ele não iria deixar ninguém mecher, a não ser ele mesmo, nos lápis com cor de Kiwi, macarrão com queijo e tudo mais.

Ele suspirou, e começou a andar entre os grupos que estavam sentados. Todos eles estavam colorindo com os amigos... exceto uma garota.

Seu nome era Annabeth Chase, a garota mais inteligente da turma... e ninguém gostava dela por causa disso. Eles diziam que ela era um Einstein, seja lá o que isso queira dizer.

Percy até achava que ela era bonitinha. Ele tinha um cabelo loiro, longo e encaracolado, e olhos cinzentos, que eram surpreendentemente bonitos.

Ele nunca tinha falado com ela antes, então não sabia exatamente o que esperar. "Pode me emprestar seu lápis de cera?" Ele perguntou, situando-se acima dela. Ela estava deitada de bruços, colorindo uma árvore.

"Não", ela respondeu, sem rodeios. Nem mesmo olhou para ele.

Percy franziu a cara e olhou para os lápis dela, percebendo que ela tinha dois pastéis azuis. "Mas você tem dois azuis!" Ele fungou, chorando.

"E daí?" Ela falou, finalmente olhando para ele. "Um deles pode acabar quebrando."

Ele cruzou os braços. "Isso não é justo. Me empreste só um. Eu vou trazê-lo de volta."

"Eu não acredito em você. Você vai roubar ele." Ela disse, com naturalidade.

"Não, não vou!"

"Sim, você vai!"

Percy encarou ela. Ele se afastou, fazendo Annabeth suspirar de alívio, mais depois ela viu o desenho de alguém cair no chão, bem na sua frente. Ela olhou pra cima e revirou os olhos. Era Percy, e ele estava sorrindo.

Ela continuou olhando para ele. "O que está fazendo?"

"Você acha que vou roubar o seu pastel" Ele disse: "Então eu trouxe a minha imagem para você ver. Pode me emprestar o seu pastel agora?"

Annabeth lutou contra um sorriso. Então ela suspirou, e disse: "Acho que sim."

Percy sorriu, pegou o lápis azul, e começou a colorir o papel. Annabeth ficou olhando ele pintar o céu do seu desenho. "O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, apontando para uma massa fofa.

"É uma ovelha" Percy disse, franzindo a testa.

Seu nariz enrugou. "Não se parece com uma. Está muito fofo."

"Bem... e a sua árvore está muito espessa." Ele disse, estupidamente. Annabeth riu, fazendo ele corar. E então ele voltou a colorir o seu céu, furiosamente. Tão furiosamente que...

_Plac._

Percy congelou, e Annabeth olhou lentamente para cima, para ver os pedaços do lápis quebrado. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para Annabeth.

"Ham... bem... Desculpe?" Ele murmurou, levantando-se. Ele riu nervosamente quando ela se levantou também. Ela olhou pra ele.

"Você tem cinco segundos pra correr." Ela sussurrou, dramaticamente.

E assim ele fez.

"Me desculpe! Me desculpe!" Ele gritava, enquando ela perseguia ele. Ela estava furiosa por fora, mais por dentro, ela estava rindo e sorrindo.

Ela finalmente o alcançou e agarrou o braço dele. Ele tropeçou e caiu. Annabeth não pôde deixar de rir.

Percy suspirou. Ele estava feliz que ela não estava mais com raiva.

"Venha. Vamos terminar de colorir." Annabeth disse, levantando ele. Ele corou um pouco e balançou a cabeça. "Só não quebre mais os meus pastéis."

Percy engoliu em seco. "Certo."

Os dois voltaram e sentaram juntos, colorindo seus desenhos. Sim, foi um belo dia de primavera, com não só flores, mais também uma nova amizade desabrochando.

**Disclaimer: **A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os seus personagens, pertencem a Rick Riordan.

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? AHUEHAUHEUAE . , sorry , as fics americanas não são tão criativas quanto as brasileiras , eram poucas as boas ... , em geral , aventuras , como as missões , onde saiam Percy , Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, quando Artêmis deu férias pra ela (não sabia que isso existia) e aquela galerinha toda, querendo destruir o destruído Cronos que, na realidade, não foi destruído com a morte de Luke, sendo que são um pouco mal escritas, não tem o toque que Rick Riordan dá aos seus livros (bom, ninguém chega aos pés do Professor Rick, mais vocês me entenderam :), é um pouco tenso. Além das histórias Rated M, não são muitas as que eu me interessei em escrever HAUEHAUHEUAE (brincandoo, brincandoo, que é isso, gente... :). , mais , é claro , eu peguei as melhorzinhas para começar a trabalhar ... eu já tenho uma outra fic, indicada pela minha amiga Ghata, para começar depois... porém, vou terminar a fic dos 'Crayons' primeiro. Aguardem. , :D

Que os deuses estejam com vocês , (:

Abraços '

M.


	2. Chapter 2

**... Tudo por Causa de um Lápis de Cera Idiota (Crayons)**

_Olá semideuses , boom , estou aqui postando o segundo capítulo ; aqui, percy e annabeth não são mais crianças, já estão nos seus dezesseis anos e ... bem , vou deixar vocês lerem o capítulo ;9 , boa leitura ;_

_Essa Fic Pertence ao Usuário: Akatsuki Child_

_**Não Pertence a Mim**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"Ok, classe, sosseguem. Vamos, Percy, pare de falar com a Annabeth e sente-se logo." Disse o Sr. Brunner. Ele esperou até que todos nós tivéssemos acabado de se sentar. "Certo. Como estamos no final da unidade, nós vamos começar a fazer projetos em grupo!"

A classe inteira gemeu, exceto Percy e Annabeth. Eles apenas sorriram um para o outro. Iam fazer juntos. Os dois se tornaram melhores amigos, depois de tudo. Desde que Percy tinha quebrado aquele lápis azul no jardim de infância.

"Sim, sim, vou deixar vocês escolherem os seus parceiros. Pelo menos duas pessoas em um grupo, mais não mais de quatro."

Percy imediatamente arrastou sua cadeira, até estar parado do lado de Annabeth, praticamente colada ao seu lado. Ele cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e sorriu para ela. Annabeth revirou os olhos. Sabia que ia acabar fazendo o trabalho todo.

"Espaço pessoal, Cabeça de Alga." Ela resmungou, empurrando-o alegremente.

Ele franziu a testa. "Para de me chamar disso." Ele respondeu.

"Você é meu melhor amigo. Então, posso te chamar do que eu quiser." Ela replicou.

"Tá certo, Sabidinha."

Ela olhou pra ele.

"Você é minha melhor amiga. Então, posso te chamar do que eu quiser." Ele citou, com um sorriso.

"Tanto faz. De qualquer jeito, sobre esse projeto..."

Eles começaram a falar sobre o que iriam fazer, o que foi quase o tempo todo Annabeth falando para Percy o que eles iriam fazer para o projeto.

Finalmente, o sino toca, sinalizando o fim da escola.

"Ei, você devia vim no meu apartamento para o jantar." Percy disse. "Minha mãe vai fazer bolo azul de sobremesa. De qualquer jeito, a gente podia começar o projeto."

Annabeth sorriu, o que fez o coração de Percy dar um pulo."Sim, tudo bem. Sua mãe não vai ligar, vai?" Annabeth perguntou.

Percy bufou. "Não. Minha mãe ama você."

Annabeth corou. Os dois continuaram conversando sobre tudo ou nada, até que finalmente estavam na frente do apartamento de Percy.

"Mãe!" Percy chamou. "Cheguei!"

Eles ouviram alguns passos abafados vindo em sua direção, e Sally Jackson apareceu no corredor.

"Oi Percy. Ah, e Annabeth! Olá, querida!" Ela abraçou Annabeth. "Você está aqui para o jantar?"

"S-Sim, Sra. Jackson. Obrigada." Ela respondeu.

"Ah, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. O jantar fica pronto em uma hora."

"Obrigado, mãe." Percy sorriu. "Vamos, Garota Sabida. Vamos começar o projeto."

Ela balançou a cabeça e foi em direção ao quarto dele, familiarizada com o apartamento. Os dois começaram imediatamente a trabalhar nele.

"Então, primeiro, nós precisamos fazer um mapa e depois colori-lo." Annabeth anunciou, tirando da mochila uma enorme folha de papel.

"Certo." Percy assentiu, estendendo um lápis para ela. Os dois começaram a desenhar, cada um, uma parte do mapa, que levou cerca de vinte minutos.

"Vou começar a colorir." Percy falou, procurando na mochila de Annabeth o pacote lápis de cera. Ele tirou todos os pastéis da caixa, e foi pegar o lápis azul, mas Annabeth o tirou da vista dele.

Percy piscou. "O _que_ você está fazendo?"

"Se lembra do que aconteceu no Jardim de Infância?" Ela perguntou.

Percy se lembrou, vagamente, de um momento em que eles eram crianças, quando tinham acabado de se conhecer, em que ele havia quebrado um lápis de cera dela.

Ele franziu a testa. "E daí?"

"E daí... que eu não quero mais que você quebre os meus pastéis."

"Isso foi a dez anos atrás!"

"Você sabe, algumas coisas nunca mudam."

Os olhos de Percy se estreitaram. "Me dê o maldito lápis de cera."

Ela aproximou o rosto do dele e o olhou, intensamente. "Não."

"Annabeth..." Ele alertou.

"Você não vai mais quebrar meus lápis de cera, Percy Jackson."

Ele fez a única coisa que pensou na hora: rosnou para ela.

Annabeth ganiu quando ele arrancou o pastel da mãe dela.

"Há!" Ele sorriu afetadamente. Annabeth lançou um olhar gelado para ele, então notou na posição que estavam e corou. Seu coração disparava, e estava difícil respirar.

Percy também percebeu a posição em que estavam e seu sorriso sumiu. Não conseguiu deixar de olhar dentro dos olhos cinzentos que lhe eram tão magníficos. Seus cachos de ouro estavam em torno dela como uma cascata, e seu rosto estava levemente rosado. Ele sempre tinha achado ela bonita, e já havia um certo tempo que ele tinha uma queda por ela.

Ao continuar olhando para ela, não pode deixar de notar seus lábios de um rosa pálido. Eles eram tentadores, para dizer o mínimo. Eles estavam, literalmente, curtindo com a cara dele, e ele não podia deixar isso acontecer, podia?

Seguindo seu instinto, ele se inclinou levemente, olhando nos olhos dela, até que eles se fecharam. Ele finalmente preencheu o curto espaço que havia entre eles, pousando seus lábios de leve nos dela. Seus lábios eram muito macios, e o beijo atirou uma onda de choque contra o seu corpo, que o deixou com um formigamento.

Annabeth estava em puro êxtase. Ela nunca tinha pensado em beijar o seu melhor amigo, mais se flagrou muito feliz por ver que isso estava acontecendo. Aquele beijo fez seu corpo pegar fogo, fazendo ela se sentir mais viva.

Ela retribuiu o beijo e passou seus braços envolta do seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto dela, até que eles ficaram sem fôlego.

Eles se separaram, e Percy olhou para ela com um sorriso idiota na cara.

"Isso foi... uau." Annabeth sussurrou.

"Garotos! Jantar!" Eles escutaram a mãe de Percy chamando. Eles suspiraram. Percy deu um último selinho nela antes de se por de pé e a ajudar a levantar.

"Primeiro as damas." Percy falou, segurando a porta. Ela corou, pegou Percy pela mão, e foi em direção a sala de jantar, sem saber que Percy tinha botado o lápis de cera azul no seu bolso de trás.

**Disclaimer: **A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan.

**N/A:** HAUEHAUHEU , sabe , essa não é a melhor fic do mundo , mais é sempre muito bom fazer Percabeth's. :D , então , o que acharam? , estou esperando reviews de vses (: , e , falando em reviews , respondendo algumas ;

**Flavia Black .: **você denooooovo *--* , são poucas as fics boas para traduzir ... eu não vou traduzir qualquer lixo pro português. :D , sim sim , nada de deuses , semideuses , monstros , centauros , sátiros , ciclopes , nada (: . , a ovelha fofa do percy é o bicho HAhAUEHU :D , continue vendo , as Percabeth's não param nesse capítulo ;) , abraços '

**LGP-13: **AHUEHAUHEU , Annabeth , malvada desde criancinha. *-* , muito legal se conhecerem criancinhas, não é? , (: , continue vendo , abraços '

**Ghata Granger: **HAUAEHUAHEU , eu ODEEIO ler em inglês , mais alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo ;6 , LOOL , eu queria ter a sua sorte para achar fics , eu ri DEMAAIS com aquela fic que vs me mandou. *-----* , beijos , abraços '

**TicianeLima: **:D , éé , ficou um negócio meio infantil o primeiro capítulo , mais acho que o autor precisava de um prólogo. (: , continua lendo, viu? , :D , abraços '

A fic ainda não acabou , caros meios-sangues , (; , continuem lendo , que no próximo capítulo ... :) , só vses lendo mesmo (não, não me matem HAUEHAUE), :D ,

Abraços '

M.


	3. Chapter 3

… **Tudo por Causa de um Lápis de Cera Idiota. (Crayons)**

_, ooi pessoal ;D , bom , hoje como fiquei doente e não tinha nada para fazer aqui em casa, resolvi adiantar esse capitulo logo para vses. , pessoal , estou aqui mais uma vez pedindo a ajuda de vses , eu estou atrás de algumas fics para traduções , por isso , se leram alguma coisa em inglês e gostaram, me contatem. *-* , boa leitura ;_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Annabeth suspirou do sofá. Ela estava esperando Percy voltar da locadora, mas ele estava demorando pra sempre! Ele tinha saído fazia uns vinte minutos, e ela já começava a ficar desconfiada, ele não deveria ter demorado tanto para ele chegar lá.

Eram só umas cinco quadras de distância, pelo amor de Jesus Cristo!

Ela bufou. Conhecendo Percy, ele provavelmente tinha provocado uma briga, ficado distraído, ou algo do gênero.

Ela suspirou. Mais era exatamente por isso que ela o amava. Ele é um pateta, divertido, e conseguia ser sério e romântico quando queria também. Eles começaram a sair depois do primeiro beijo, quando tinham dezesseis anos. Isso foi a seis anos. Por _seis_ anos eles estiveram juntos, sem nenhuma ruptura, apesar de termos alguns problemas as vezes, mas, _ah_, isso é normal.

Só então a porta se abriu, e Percy entrou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Annabeth se levantou e tentou encará-lo com indiferença, mas não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que lutava para se formar no seu rosto. Ela se lançou sobre ele e deu um beijo em seus lábios.

"Você demorou muito," ela murmurou. "Que filmes você pegou?"

"Você sabe... um engraçado, uma comédia romântica... mas acho que devemos ver esse aqui primeiro." Ele disse. Vasculhou a sacola e tirou um DVD de dentro. Annabeth leu o título.

Ela riu. " Hercules?" Ela adorava esse filme. Era seu clássico da Disney favorito. "Você ta querendo assistir?"

"Sim. É o seu filme favorito, certo?" Ele sorriu encantadoramente. O coração de Annabeth falhou uma batida.

"S-Sim."

"Muito bem. Porque você não vai colocando o DVD por enquanto? Vou fazer um pouco de pipoca."

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto ele caminha pra cozinha. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu para si mesma. Meu Deus, ela amava Percy ou o que? Ela ficou tocada por ele ter feito aquilo por ela.

Ela se virou para a TV e para o aparelho e os ligou. Ela pegou a caixa do DVD e abriu para pegar o disco, mais uma folha de papel caiu no chão. Ela franziu o cenho quando ela pegou o papel e leu as letras, em tinta azul.

"Quer se casar comigo?" Ela leu em voz alta. Ela piscou começou a caminhar em direção a cozinha para mostrar a Percy. "Percy, você não vai acreditar no que..."

Ela parou quando viu Percy em um joelho só, segurando um anel.

Houve um barulho alto quando o DVD caiu das mãos de Annabeth. Lagrimas começaram a se formar nos seus olhos.

"Annabeth..." Percy começou. "Eu amo muito você. Eu te amo desde... desde que eu quebrei aquele seu lápis de cera, no jardim de infância, quando nos tornamos melhores amigos. Minha vida só melhorou apartir daí." Ambos sorriram ao se lembrarem disso. "Quer casar comigo?"

Ela riu, enquanto as lagrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto. "É claro que eu quero!" Ela exclamou, e atirou seus braços envolta do pescoço dele, quando lhe deu um beijo enorme, cheio de amor e felicidade. "Eu amo você muito, muito, _muito,_ Cabeça de Alga." Ela sussurrou contra os seus lábios.

"Eu te amo." Ele respondeu, lhe dando outro beijo. Quando se separaram, ela escondeu o seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Então percebeu que a nota ainda estava em sua mão. Ela leu outra vez, e riu.

"O que foi?" Percy perguntou, sorrindo.

"Com o que você escreveu isso?" Ela perguntou, dando um sorriso afetado.

Percy sorriu, enquanto respondia alegremente. "Lápis de cera azul."

**Disclaimer: **A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan.

**N/A: **HAUEHAUHEUAHE , próximo capitulo ... O CASAMENTO. (dramático u-u). , gente , **obrigaaaado **pela força que todos vses , queridos semideuses , depositam em mim. , eu fico sempre muito feliz com isso (; , e , para provar para vses , ai vai a parte mais divertida do nosso trabalho , reviews ;

**Rika IceMaiden: **HAHAHA , sabe , eu acho que o que me deu forças pra postar essa fic foi o primeiro capitulo. *-* , e aqui esta , o tao esperado capitulo :D , e , por favor , não pire igual a eu por causa das fics em inglês x-x , eu já achei umas duas legaizinhas para começar a traduzir , minha amiga Ghata me mostrou uma legal também , e tem mais outra que é SHOOW , mais ainda esta em andamento de construção e o dono é meio lerdo para postar capítulos =/ , ai eu não sei se começo a postar mesmo com a fic não finalizada, sabe. , mas mesmo assim , muuito obrigado por acompanhar. *-* cuidado , a annabeth quebrou o pescoço do ultimo cara que quebrou os seus lápis (depois do percy HAYEHYAE), ok, ok , chega dessa minha paranóia. *-* , abraços '

**LGP-13: **HAUEHAUEHUAE , naao , o três não vai demorar ( ta bom, parei *-* ) , e o 4 sai amanha ainda, se eu tiver no meu dia. ;) , são 4 capitulos só. NOOSSA , o pessoal hoje deu pra invejar a Annabeth AHUEHAUEHUAE , uma pena, neh. ? , mais se eu prometer dar o Percy pra vs , alguem vai acabar reclamando que é propriedade do poovo HAUEHAUEH *-* . , escrevo bem o que , só faço passar em outra língua pro papel HAHAUEHAE , mais obrigaado ;D . , eu já tinha visto a sua fic , eu gostei muuito mesmo dela , foi legal ver como vs desenrolou a historia , atualize logo *--* . abraçoos '

**Anna C. Jackson: **, que boom , :D , é mais ou menos esse um dos objetivos que eu queria alcançar . , é interessante ver alguém fazer uma critica construtiva sobre o seu trabalho , eu gosto de saber a opinião das pessoas sobre tudo que eu faço , por isso mesmo respondo as reviews , para encorajar elas a falarem :) , não se preocupe , nada contra as fics americanas , eu meio que generalizei , muitas das fics soh falam besteira , e não tem o toque que Rick Riordan da nas suas historias. Eu gosto de seguir mais ou menos o mesmo caminho que ele, nesses aspectos. Percabeth Drabbles é uma outra opção que eu ainda penso em traduzir , mais eu tenho alguns trabalhos na frente. (: , obrigaado :D , abraços '

Hahuehauhe , bom gente , obrigado muuito pra todos vocês que ainda estão aqui comigo (:

Abraços '

M.


	4. Chapter 4

… **Tudo por Causa de um Lápis de Cera Idiota. (Crayons)**

_Ahh, pessoal, estamos aqui mais uma vez postando o ultimo capitulo de uma fic... é sempre triste ter que fazer isso, mais, infelizmente, é assim que as coisas são. Espero que vses tenham gostado muito de ler essa fic, pois eu adorei escrever pra vses. :D , e pra vses ;_

_Essa Fic Pertence ao Usuario: Akatsuki Child_

_**Não Pertence a Mim.**_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

As pessoas dizem que os casamentos são maravilhosos, e eles são. Mas _eles_ não tiveram que planejar um. Casamentos podem ser desastrosos, resultando em muito estresse. Será que o esquema de cores funciona? Qual deverá ser o tema? Onde vai ser o casamento, onde vai ser a recepção? Será que o Tio Jeb é alérgico a frutos do mar? Marla vai conseguir andar no tempo certo na hora da dama de honra?

Sim, são muitas perguntas, e elas levam MUITO tempo.

Embora, mesmo o estresse sendo muito... hmm... estressante, a pior parte para Annabeth, foi o nervosismo. Não eram apenas os nervos 'será que vamos conseguir fazer isso direito?', eram também os nervos 'oh, meu deus, eu estou _casando._'. Sim, esses nervos.

E, neste momento, Annabeth estava experimentando eles.

Ela ia se casar em aproximadamente uma hora, e tinha algumas duvidas. Não, ela não tinha duvidas que queria casar com Percy ou algo assim (alias, era o que ela mais queria), mais ela estava com muito,_ muito_ medo. Depois desse dia, eles iriam começar a sua vida juntos, e, quem sabe, em um futuro próximo, começar a fazer a sua própria pequena família.

E ela não tinha certeza de que estava completamente pronta para isso.

Ela respirou, instável e profundamente, e soltou o ar. Ela se olhou no espelho. O vestido branco caia nela perfeitamente. Ela decidira usar um comboio em vez de um véu. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais encaracolado do que o normal, e até um pouco de maquiagem ela usava.

Ela mordeu seu lábio, o nó dos seus nervos dando um aperto em seu estômago.

Derrepente, ela escutou a porta atrás dela abrir lentamente. Ela olhou através do espelho pra ver quem era, e ficou surpresa ao ver Percy, o seu quase-marido, parado na porta.

Ela se virou, com os olhos arregalados. "Percy?", ela perguntou. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Eu imaginei que você talvez estivesse um pouco nervosa... bom, pelo menos eu estou..." ele respondeu, e Annabeth não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Da má sorte ver a noiva antes do casamento."

"Hm, sorte." Ele bufou, acenando a mão com desdém. "Sente-se."

Annabeth assentiu e sentou-se no sofá do pequeno quartinho. Percy ajoelhou-se na frente dela, e segurou suas mãos pequenas nas suas mãos grandes. Ela estava linda; ele sempre pensara isso, mesmo quando ainda estava no Jardim de Infância.

"Olha, não quero que se preocupe, nós vamos ficar bem." Ele começou. "Nós vamos nos casar, e eu sempre soube que assim seria. Nós iremos para a nossa lua-de-mel, acabar com todo esse estresse, e vamos começar nossa vida juntos. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo."

Ela sorriu. Ela sabia que ele estava falando a verdade. "Esta bem," ela respondeu, lhe abraçando.

"E aqui." Ele disse, procurando algo no bolso de sua calça. "Algo para te lembrar do quanto eu te amo."

Annabeth riu quando ele colocou um lápis de cera azul na sua mão. Esse pastél azul... quem saberia que algo tão banal teria juntado eles?

"Obrigada, Percy." Annabeth sorriu. "É maravilhoso."

Ele sorriu também. "Eu imaginei que seria. Agora, vamos nos casar."

E, ao contrario de antes, ela sabia que estava pronta. Ela estava pronta para se tornar Annabeth Jackson.

***

Eles se casaram, se sentindo bastante eufóricos e relaxados. De mãos dadas, eles correram para fora da Igreja, onde um carro branco esperava por eles. Os dois entraram, dando adeus a todos seus amigos e familiares. E foram embora, prontos para curtirem sua lua de mel.

"E então, Sra. Jackson, o que você acha?" Deus, ela poderia se acostumar a ser chamada assim.

"Bem, marido meu, eu acho... que vamos ficar muito bem, como você mesmo disse. Nós podemos fazer isso." Annabeth respondeu.

Percy assentiu. "Nós podemos."

Ela sorriu. "Eu te amo."

Percy tomou a mão dela. "Eu também te amo."

Sim, eles estavam tão felizes quanto poderiam estar. É claro, eles teriam sempre que ter cuidado com o que o futuro poderia trazer. Mas eles iriam enfrentar tudo de mãos dadas, já que eles tinham um ao outro.

Às vezes, Annabeth imagina o que teria acontecido se, naquele dia, Percy não tivesse vindo colorir o seu desenho junto com ela, no Jardim de Infância. Será que eles teriam sequer se conhecido? Será que eles estariam aqui, prontos para começar uma vida nova?

Provavelmente não, e era por isso que ela não ponderava muito sobre isso, ela estava feliz no presente, e era ai que ela queria ficar.

E ela devia isso tudo a um Lápis de Cera Idiota.

**Disclaimer: **A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan.

**N/A: **Bom, a parte mais triste do nosso trabalho é isso: finalizar um. , saibam , por favor , que eu adorei escrever pra todos vses. = , é sempre muito, muito bom ver que alguém apóia o nosso trabalho... isso nos dá energia para poder continuar, e é isso ai. E, respondendo a todos os comentários de vses , as reviews ;

**A. Anthony M.: **eei , vs :D , eu me lembro de vs HUAEHUAHE , fofo demais eles no jardim de infância, não é. ? :D , obrigaado por ler a fic , de coração :) , abraços '

**Flavia Black .: **HUAEHUAHEUAHEU , ' Herculees ! ' , AHEUHAUEHUAE , foi ohtima essa parte *-* , boom , eu sei que todos queremos Percabeth (HAEUHAUEHUAE) , maais , infelizmente , a lua-de-mel não veio no pacote. (não me mate, por favor D:) desculpinhas , e obrigaado por ler a fic :D , abraços abraços '

**LGP-13: **HAUEHUAHEUA , don't worry , n~ao chega nem aos pehs do fato de já terem pensado que eu era mulher :D , (euri demais no dia HAUEHUA), mais sim, EU LI SUA FIC, EU LI SUA FIC, *-* , tava mara, mais tipo, sem press~ao, diferente de mta gente (pelo menos daqueles que n~ao escrevem fics AHUEHAU) eu entendo o seu ponto de vista sobre postar novos capítulos, a gente tem uma vida fora da , (: , postar fics é um hobby. E, junto com o capitulo 4, vem os meus agradecimentos, MUUITO obrigaado por ler a fic. *-* , grandes beijos e abraços '

**Annie Chase: **, obrigaado Annie. *-* , pelo melhoras, pelos elogios, por ler a fic, enfim; por tudo. , é sempre cativante ter alguém como vs apoiando o nosso trabalho :D , abraços, abraços, abraços '

, boom , pessoal , chegaamos a mais um fim ): , mais por favor , n~ao fiquem tristes , pois eu já tenho alguns trabalhos para come'car em mente, e, pela primeira vez, estou pensando em escrever uma fic (AEEE HAUEHAUEHUAE). , muuito obrigado por apoiarem, criticarem, enfim, muito obrigado por existirem. :D ,

Um grande beijo, um grande abraço '

M.


End file.
